


Erotyczne fantazje 9

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wax Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 9

Weiss wzięła jedną ze świec i usiadła na łóżku koło związanej i zakneblowanej Ruby. Przychyliła lekko świece nad brzuchem Ruby. Dreszcz przyjemności dotknął srebrnooką wojowniczkę, kiedy rozgrzany wosk dotknął jej rozgrzanego ciała. Węzły zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, kiedy zaczęła szarpać się z rozkoszy.

Kolejne krople spadały szybko bez zapowiedzi i ostrzeżenia. Ruby czuła jak skroplowany ogień doprowadza ją do szaleństwa.

Weiss powoli poruszała świecą, zostawiając na bladej skórze swojej partnerki, kolejne plamy wosku. Wosk kapał, kropla po kropli. Ruby w końcu nie wytrzymała przyjemnego bólu i doszła, popadając w długi beztroski sen.


End file.
